A Corrupted Home
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: Frank wants so badly for his parents to except him, to love him for who he is. All he has to do is tell them, but will they act as bad as he thought . . . or worse? Ferard!
1. A Confession

Frank's P.O.V

_They are going to hate me. They're going to kick me out of my own house for being a demon child._I walk up the stairs, picking out my cellphone from my pocket. Mikey's message appears on the screen. 'Just tell them!' God I wish I had the guts. 'I can't do it! Mikey they're going to hate me forever!' I reply. Mikey doesn't understand. 'My brother told us, and we accepted him.' _Wait! What? _My hands were shaking as I replied. 'Gerard's GAY?' Then I decide this is no texting matter. 'Mikey call me!' When I pick up the ringing phone, Mikey laughs nervously.

"Did I forget to tell you Gee was gay?" More nervous laughing.

"Uh, yeah! A little!" I shout. I can't believe it. "Does he? I mean like . . . Does he . . ."

"I don't know if he likes you back, I'm sorry." He interrupts.

"Oh no it's fine. So you really think I should tell them?" I was nervous about it but I guess I couldn't stay in the closet forever.

"Totally." I heard him smiling. I laughed.

"Okay, but what if . . .?" I trailed off, but he knew me sooo well.

"They won't reject you. I promise."

"Okay." I sighed, and hungup sticking my phone back into the pocket of my skinnies. I marched down the hall to the living room where my parents sat cuddling together, in front of a movie. "*Ahem*" I announced my presence. They looked up, pausing the movie.

"What is it, Darling?" My sweet mother asked. She was so caring, kind, and gentle. No way would she reject me.

"I . . . Um . . . Well, can I ask you a question?" She looked at me confused.

"Of course you can sweetie!"

"What would you do, if maybe . . . I don't know. I mean . . . what if I like . . ." _What if I had the biggest crush on the most popular __**boy**__ in school? _The question rattled in my mind, but it wasn't until I saw their faces, I realized I said it out loud. _Fuck. _

"What do you mean **boy**?!" My father shrieked. My mom looked like a deer caught in headlights. "We did not! Raise you like this!" I cringed.

"I . . . I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" My mother stood up then.

"It **is** your fault!" She literally screamed. I dropped to the floor. _They rejected me. They don't love me._


	2. Dying Love and Claustrophobia

"I know." I whispered, before two waterfalls, formed in my eyes. Something must have changed, because I soon felt my father's soothing arms around me, carrying me off the ground. My first impression had been they were carrying me to my room, like they used to when I was a child. But when they passed the room, in front of a small door, I knew they're true intentions.

"No! No! Mom, please!" I was claustrophobic, and they knew that. "Please don't put me in the small space." I whispered, when my dad opened the door.

"This is just until you get better, Darling." She kissed my cheek gently. I shook my head.

"Please, Mommy." I haven't called her that in so long. She picked me from my father and dropped me on the floor of the confined space, locking the door as it closed. That's when I felt the connection break. The connection that I tried so hard to salvage with that one word. That one word that I thought she could never turn away from. But yet she did, along with her only son. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I can get better. _I thought finally feeling the effect of being in a tight space. It wasn't bad at first, I didn't mind. But then I broke into a cold sweat, and my hands grew shaky. That's when I noticed the walls. They were moving, slowly, inch by inch, moving closer to me. The speed picked up, and they were sliding towards me, waiting to crush me. I heard myself let out a cry. They are going to crush me. The space is becoming tighter, and hotter. I put my hands on one wall and my feet on the other, pushing. Trying to move them back in place, to keep them from crushing me, trying to keep them from squishing me like a bug under some kid's shoe. That's all I was, an unimportant bug. The walls were going to be the shoe, and my parents were going to be the kid. Then I remembered my phone. _How long have I been in here, trying to keep the walls apart? _ I pulled out my phone, but kept a shoulder on one wall, pressing into it. Trying to make it stop moving. Then I called the only person I could think to trust.

"Hello? What did they say?!"

"Help me, Mikey! They're closing in! They're going to squish me Mikey! They're going to kill me!" I was crying now, and screaming. Mikey knew I had claustrophobia. "I can't keep them apart! Please help me."

"Whoa! Calm down, Frank!" He sounded alarmed. "What are you talking about? Who's going to hurt you?!"

"The walls! They're going to crush me! I can't keep them from moving in! I can't keep them from crushing me!" I started hyperventilating, going into a panic attack. I dropped the phone, my hands shaking, my body shaking, like a leaf in a tornado.

"Frank? Frank!" I heard his voice faintly from the dropped cell. "That's it! Frank I'm coming over!" The line went dead.


	3. Walls Want To Hurt Him?

Mikey's P.O.V

I picked up my phone. It was Frank.

"Hello?" I asked. I was too impatient to wait for a reply. "What did they say?!" I practically exploded from excitement.

"Help me Mikey!" Was the first thing I heard. "They're closing in! They're going to squish me Mikey! They're going to kill me!" His breathing was labored, and he seemed to be convinced something was trying to kill him. "I can't keep them apart! Please help me."

"Woah! Calm down, Frank!" I shouted, alarmed by the tone of his voice. "What are you talking about? Who's going to hurt you?!" I was scared for him, he could be in trouble.

"The walls!" Oh shit. "They're going to crush me! I can't keep them from moving in! I can't keep them from crushing me!" I could hear he was hyperventilating, when suddenly I heard a soft thud. I realized he dropped the phone.

"Frank? Frank!" I called. "That's it! Frank, I'm coming over!" I shouted, in case he could hear me, before closing the lid on my phone. _It couldn't be his parents, could it? I mean the sweet Ieros, they wouldn't reject him. Even if they did, they surely wouldn't lock him in a closet. _I gulped. "Gerard!" I always called him Gee, unless it was something serious.

"What is it Mikey?" He looked worried. He should be.

"Gerard, I need you to take me to Frank's." He looked at me for a second.

"Um, Mikey I can't. Also, don't you think you should ask Mom if you can go to a friend's house?" He questioned.

"No! Gerard, take me there! Now!" I never raised my voice. Ever. Gerard took a step back.

"Mikey what's wrong?" I couldn't take it.

"Gerard, if you don't drive me there right now, I'll run there. All the way there." Gerard looked at me wide-eyed.

"Mikey! You're Asthma!"

"I don't care, Gerard!" He nodded towards his car.

"C'mon then." We walked out the front door, and into his black mini convertible. Driving down the road Gee tried to make conversation. "Sooooo . . ." He said awkwardly.

"Don't talk, just drive." I directed. What had been minutes felt like hours, and my anxiousness and terrible feeling couldn't be any worse. Though we finally reached his house, I was still rushing. I ran to the door, and not so lightly, knocked. The door opened, and when they saw who it was, they looked terribly nervous.

"Is Frank home?" I was practically jumping (Not out of excitement).

"Um . . . No. Sorry Hun." I gave them a dirty look, before pushing past them into their house. "We told you he's not here! Michael!" I didn't pay any attention, I just kept moving through the house. I heard a series of poundings and screams, coming from the closet.


	4. We'll Try To Keep You Safe

Frank's P.O.V

I couldn't comprehend, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to understand that the walls weren't actually moving. This is what causes the increasing freaking out. I can't breathe anymore. I suck in air, but my lungs won't accept it. I began to scream for my parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I felt so childish, but I was so scared, and I would do anything for my family to love me again. I would do anything to get out of the confined space, I swear I feel the walls pressing into my sides. I hear the front door open.

"Help me!" I scream. _No one can hear me. No one cares. _I feel myself breaking down in sobs. I bring my hands down on the door, crashing the sides of my fists into the wood. I heard my hands crack along with the door, that's when I heard Mikey's voice. My pounding picked up and my screams got louder.

"Mikey! Mikey, help me! Get me out of here! Mikey!" When no reply came I felt even worse, the walls were crushing me, I felt myself collapse. My screams didn't stop, though I knew they were pointless. Someone's footsteps came closer to the door.

"Help me." I whispered, just before blacking out.

-~Time Lapse~-

I woke up, my first sight was Mikey. I swung my arms around his neck, breathing in the scent of everything not stale closet air.

"M-mikey?" I ask unsure. I've been known to hallucinate if I'm in a confined space to long.

"Yeah Frank." I lifted myself, to see I was in the Way household. Despite the tears threatening to fall, I feel a giant surge of anger.

"Mikey! You said they would accept me!" I got up. "Where are they?" The surge of anger abruptly died, leaving me with longing. For them to love me.

"They are at your house. Why don't you stay here, okay?" I turned to see Gerard standing in the doorway. I felt my breathe hitch in my throat, at the sight of his beautifully pale face.

"G-gerard." I could feel myself staring. I got up, to see (more specifically) that I was in the living room. "You know what? I'm just going to go." I stated, getting off the couch and onto my feet, ignoring the migraine I had from lack of air and passing out.

"Shouldn't you at least wait 'til they calm down?" Mikey pushed. I shook my head going for the door. When I reached it I turned on my heel. I engulfed Mikey in a hug, before turning to Gerard. I thought for a moment, afraid to touch him, I might want him to much. After a moment of thinking, I lunged on Gerard. The first thing I felt was electricity, then came the lust, of wanting him to caress me, to tell me everything would be fine. I held onto him tighter. When I finally let Gerard go, I bolted out the door, before I could change my mind.


	5. Love and Memory Lanes

**This chappie focuses more on Frank's love life and things that happened in the past, rather than his parents' acceptance. Enjoy, and review. I never leave author notes in the beginnings but I think I will . . . . moving on . . . . ENJOY! And again I say review, okay, read now! And definitely ENJOY **

My feet pounded the pavement, and my head was down, eyes closed. How long had I been running? That's a good question. Where was I even going? Another good question. I'm surprised I haven't hit into anything yet, since I can't see. I finally stopped and looked up to see the school. My feet carried me to what my only place of comfort would be if there wasn't so many Dicks and Bitches here. The school was empty, seeing as it was summertime, so I decided to go in . . . . Okay, so technically break in. Anyway. Walking up the steps, I can't help but glance at the tree that still has the elementary school carving. I carved the word 'Frank 3's'and Jake carved 'Jake'. Jake was my best friend, I told him everything. The one thing I never told him was I liked him, came middle school. I had the biggest crush on him. When I finally told him, he didn't take to well. He then became one of the school's 'Dicks'. That's when the names started coming around. "Gay emo fag!" They would shout out across the school. It really made no sense, because putting 'Gay' and 'Fag' in the same sentence just doesn't make sense. They mean the same thing. I continued up the stairs and took something that I always carried with me, out of my pocket. I made it, it's called a Vend-a-hack. Why did I call it that? I don't know. It unlocks anything. I walked into the double doors and found my locker. Opening the small metal door, I peered in to see my old present. _Oh yeah. _I thought, sighing. There was a dead squirrel with a note clipped to it. Some dumb jocks put that in my locker –Universe knows _how_ – And put a note clipped to it. My first reaction was to scream like a little girl, earning a lot of laughing from the jocks a few feet away. I knew who it was right away. Jake, and his jocks. I was never the athletic type, and they made sure I paid for it, and everything else wrong with me. Anyway, the note was a failed attempt at a death threat. It still scared me though, because they certainly had the strength to do it. So moving on, the note said _I'll enjoy watching you bleed on the bathroom floor. It's our job to get rid of 'Gay Emo Fags' like you._ And just like I said, there's that statement. Honestly though it did scare me, until I realized it was an empty threat. Yeah I know, I'm sad. I walked down to my homeroom, with my notebook. I slowly bent down, sitting down in front of the door. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and let my hand wander with my mind. I didn't realize how long I'd been there but I opened up my eyes to see I had written a dialogue-based poem.** I don't love you. **_**I want you to tell me I'm an angel. **_**You need to be fixed. **_**I'm sorry I can't be PERFECT. **_**No you're not. **_**Then tell me I'm a bad man, and kick me like a stray. **_**You may stay, if you follow our rules, you have to change. **_**You can't make me someone I'm not. **_**Then you will pay for it. **_**Don't hurt me. **_**I will. **_**I lost my fear of falling. **_**Why? **_**I simply can't go down any further. **_**I can fix that. **_**Please don't. **_**I will. **_**I wish you could fix me. **_**We tried that. **_**Mama, we all go to hell anyway. **_**Come over here and take your punishment. **_**But I still have the bruises from last time. **_**What about the scars you give yourself? **_**I have those to.**_** Good, come here. **_**I don't want to. **_**Too bad. **_**Fine, tell dad to go easy this time? **_**Why? **_**Because it hurts. **_**You deserve it. **_**I'm your son! **_**We lost our son, when you told us you were a monster. **_**I'm only gay. **_**Exactly. **_**Gerard, help! **_**Your fag won't help you, your home remember? **_**I know, I can't help it, you're hurting me.**_ Well. I think it's a poem. It honestly scares me, and I wrote it. I don't know where it came from. Oh well. I picked myself off the floor, shutting the black notebook. I pushed myself back over to my locker. I opened the door and grabbed the squirrel with a stray paper. Running back to the doors, I threw it and the note on the lawn, before going back inside. It was peaceful, without everybody in it. It had a calming aura that made me relax. I let my mind wander to how beautiful Gerard's eyes were. Then as if my eyes were wandering down his body, only my mind, I thought of how strong his arms look, and how pale and amazing his chest would look bare, and what it might look like if . . . I stopped myself there. _No Frank! Shut up! He doesn't like you like that! _I yelled at myself. Though no one was there, my cheeks flushed what I presumed to be red. I need to get home.

"Home." I said aloud. I gulped. _Could I face them?_ Probably not, but I headed out the doors (locking them back up with my Vend-a-hack) and set off for home. The walk was long, boring, painful, and it was scary waiting to see what they would say . . . or do, next. I kept my head down, and tried to block out all thoughts but it wasn't working. I plugged my headphones in my ears, and blasted 'The Misfts'. Drowning out the world around me. I looked up from my ipod, and started walking. I Looked down again to change the song from 'Mommy can I go out and Kill Tonight?' to 'Astro Zombies' when I felt myself tumble to the ground. I was about to scream at the person who made me fall, but when I looked above me, there was Gerard. I grabbed my headphones from the ground, and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled about to put the headphones back in, when he grabbed my arm gently.

"Hey, it's okay. How are you? I mean after . . . you know." He looked down awkwardly. I smiled at him. God he was so beautiful.

_ "_It's fine. I'm fine." I lied. "My parents apologized, they promised me they wouldn't do it again." I was protecting them of course. They might not feel the same, but I love them. They're my family.

"Are you sure?" He didn't look convinced. I nodded holding the smile in place, though I admit it was hard. His sparkling eyes met mine. I knew the smile didn't meet my eyes, seeing it wasn't a true smile, but he didn't seem to notice. He locked our eyes for a little longer before turning away blushing. _Wait! WHAT! Gerard's blushing?! _He must be embarrassed to be so close to me.

"I um . . . Well, I um, have to go." I said quickly, turning and running in the direction of my house. I reached the door to my house in two minutes. Wow I'm outta breathe. I hesitated before slowly turning the knob. When I walked through the threshold, I saw my parental figures sitting in the living room. When they saw me, they both jumped up.

"Where the fuck were you, boy?!" My dad bellowed. I cringed. My parents never swore, and never called me 'Boy'.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just recovering from the panic attack I had from being locked in a closet." This made my mom flinch. But my dad inched forward.

"No! You shouldn't have been so weak." This couldn't have been my gentle father.

"I'm sorry." I turned around my intentions, my room. I didn't make it. A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Don't walk off when your father is talking to you!" My mother spit in my face. Her nails were digging into the flesh on my arm.

"Mom. You're hurting me!" I shrieked. I tried pulling away, but I felt something connect with my cheek, making my head snap back.

"I told you to stay!" her hand connected with my cheek again, sending me flying back onto my butt. I held my hand to the red hand print on the left side of my face.

**You guys probably hate me now. Am I correct? Well then, you can't attack me with unicorns, 'cause if you want the rest of the story, you fucking need me! So yeah, take that! Anywhoooo . . . sorry for all you Frank lovers, but things do start to look up. I promise! Until next time fellow Fanfictioneers!**


	6. Numb

**Soooo . . . Hi again Children! I'm not dead, so I guess no one came to beat me down with unicorns! Yaaay! ! This is continuous 'Frank falling in love with Gerard', but it's also the Ways supporting first-time-abused Frank. So enjoy Fanfictioneers!**

I sat there, I was shocked, and for the first time in my life, I was afraid of my mother. I had my back up against the wall, and she was crying, a little. But she was still angry. I picked myself up, running to my room. I locked the door behind me, picking up my iPod, and setting the volume to full blast. My cheek stung, but that's not the pain I was focusing on. I clicked play, not caring what song it was, as long as I could drown out my emotions, and thoughts. Ironically the song that was playing was 'Down With The Sickness', and it was at the dialogue. "**No mommy, don't do it again****! ****Don't do it again****! ****I'll be a good boy, I'll be a good boy, I promise****. ****No mommy! Don't hit me!**" I ripped the headphones from my ears.

"No!" I screamed, throwing the iPod across the room. It landed on the floor, with a loud smash. I sank down onto the ground. I screamed a couple more times, before crying. Crying until I literally didn't have any more tears. I eventually fell asleep with my back against the wall, and my face in my hands. So basically I kind of cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of Gerard. _We were kissing. He told me he loved me, and then my parents came into the scene. Gerard was protectively in front of me, and Mikey walked in doing the same. My parents lunged at them, and they attacked back. My mother got to me, and slapped me to the ground. I couldn't get back up, something was holding me down. I looked up to see my father, sitting on my back, crushing me. I couldn't breathe, I felt sick. I looked back and saw Gerard and Mikey on the ground. I tried to cry out, I tried to call out to them, but no sound came out. My vision was blurring, I was going to be sick. _That's when I woke up. My breathing was labored and I was sweating like crazy. There was a puddle of sweat below me. I needed to see Mikey . . . And Gerard. I climbed out my window, being too afraid to be caught by my parents. I walked along the road. I felt so sick, what mom did was wrong. She scared me, she hurt me. Emotionally and physically. She put a hand on me, something we both never thought would happen. By the time I got there I was sobbing. I couldn't take it. She hurt me, my own mother hurt me. I tapped on Gerard's bedroom window, it wasn't that big, but I could squeeze through it. Mikey went to the window, and looked at me. He opened the window allowing me passage. I gladly took the offering, by squeezing myself (painfully) into the small window. I fell out, tumbling onto my chest and face. Mikey pretty much picked me up . . . wait a minute . . . Mikey's arms aren't that big. I looked into Gerard's hazel eyes.

"I . . . I, uh . . . I um . . ." I forgot about my sadness for a moment getting lost in his warm hazels. Then I remembered and broke down . . . AGAIN! _Cry baby! _Came that part of my brain that hated me. As I sobbed into Gerard's arms, Mikey came over. I felt a hand on my shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"Frank? What happened?" Gerard's voice was silky and full of sympathy. It was sweet, but it didn't make me feel better . . . could anything?

"Sh-she-she h-hit m-m-me!" I stuttered between sobs. I looked at Mikey, his facial expressions. First was shock, then came anger. SO much anger! I looked at his hands that were curling into tight balls. I watched as his fingers dug bloody holes into palms. I loved the feel of Gerard's arms around me. They made me feel safe, but I was still so sad. So upset that my mother, she hurt me. She purposely smacked me in the face, making me fall onto the ground. I sobbed hurricanes into Gerard's shoulders, before he pried me from him.

"Frank?" I nodded, telling him to continue. "You're staying with us." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I nodded again. I was to frozen inside to find common sense, and reject the offer. That's what's happening, I'm already going numb. I'll be fine. The next day was a blur of numbness. I got up, and went to the kitchen, to find Mikey and Gerard with sweet, sweet coffee. I gladly took the cup offered, and sat down to drink it.

"Hey?" I looked at Mikey, expectantly waiting for him to continue. "You okay?" I nodded smiling.

"I'm alright." Was it a lie? I didn't know, but I couldn't tell at that point. Was I in shock? Also an unknown question, but the numbness feels good. So I'm accepting it. I poured the rest of the coffee down my throat, it burned like a bitch, but felt so good. I love coffee. I picked myself up, walking towards the sink. The cup landed on top of the other dishes with a **thwunk! **I walked back to the table, taking my seat back. I looked around, finally realizing that I was probably going to be here awhile, and what I had gotten myself into. _Oh universe!_ I thought (I'm atheist). Sleeping under the same roof as Gerard. Damn. This isn't going to end well. I coughed nervously, before deciding to go out. I stood up.

"Um, guys? Imma go somewhere." Gerard jumped up.

"No! Don't leave m- . . ." He started. Mikey raised an eyebrow."I mean . . . um . . . You should relax a while." He stuttered. "Just to calm yourself a bit . . . Know what I mean?" I nodded, but that was a cover up. It was obvious. I cautiously sat back down, casting my eyes awkwardly to the floor. Mikey cleared his throat. My eyes shot up to look at him. He was behind Gerard, facing me. He was making hand gestures towards his room. I groaned, but nodded. Gerard looked up from his coffee.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Me and Mikes are gonna go hang out in his room." I said slowly rising to my feet. I started to pretty much fly up the stairs to get away from the awkward-ness of being in the room with the person I love : but doesn't love me back. "Lates!" I called down, almost knocking Mikey over turning my head. I made my way into his room, collapsing on the bed.

"Fra-nk!" He groaned like a child. "Get u-p!" I sat up and moved aside, as Mikey sat next to me.

"So- . . ." I started awkwardly. "What is it this time?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" He continued to give me **the** look.

"You know what." I looked at him blankly.

"What?" I repeated, growing more confused.

"You're staying here with me and _Gerard_, in _Gerard's_ room, while our _parents_ are _out _of _town!"_ He broke it down for me. Something clicked in my head.

"Mikey!" I shrieked. "Aaaooohhh! That's nasty! Shut _up!_ That's sick!" I whined, disgusted. "You really think I would 'make a move' on your brother? Someone who doesn't even like me?!" Gross. Just gross.

"Well, it's not my fault you're a hormonal teenager!" He screeched.

"Holy shit Mikey, shut up!" I covered my ears, childishly. Gerard walked in. I could see myself in Mikey's mirror . . . I was tomato red.

"Umm? Guys? Can you keep your hormonal teenager-ness down?" Well . . . that proves my theory of not being able to go more red, wrong.

"W-we-we were . . ." I thought frantically for an excuse. Mikey was laughing his ass off. I wanted to kick him. "Reciting a _really_ funny movie!" Gerard seemed to take the excuse, but wearily. I think I died. He closed the door. I didn't breathe 'till I knew he was downstairs.

"You!" I pointed towards Mikey, who was crying with laughter now. I took my urge to kick him, and satisfied it.

"Ow! What was that for?" I used my 'my eyes bore into your sole!' glare. It could kill birds in midair.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
